The present invention relates generally to reel-to-reel recording tape of the self-contained cartridge or cassette type, e.g., videotape cassettes, and, more particularly, to a fixture by which a leader portion at one end of a recording tape may be reliably and conveniently attached to a tape reel from such a cassette or cartridge.
In conventional videotape cassettes, a pair of tape reels are rotatably supported within a cartridge-like housing with each opposite end of a length of audiovisual recording tape being attached to a hub portion of a respective one of the reels. In this manner, the tape can be windingly transferred between the two reels for playing of or recording on the tape when traveling in one direction between the reels utilizing a compatible recording or playback machine and for selective rewinding of the tape in the opposite direction. Typically, the hub of each tape reel is provided with a peripheral slot which fittedly receives a retaining element or clip to grippingly engage a leader portion at one end of the recording tape, whereby the tape may be securely attached to the reel but also can be selectively detached from the reel if necessary. While this clip-type means of attaching a tape leader portion to a tape reel functions acceptably for its intended purpose, it is difficult to reinstall the retaining element or clip if removed, such as for purposes of performing repairs on a cassette or when splicing or shortening the length of recording tape stored on the reels in the cassette.